


Day 9: Sea

by Ggunsailor



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, Little Mermaid Elements, Partial Nudity, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor
Summary: Some drabbles that may or may not be full stories one day.





	Day 9: Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



> I wrote these a while back. I figured that they would go well with the theme. Enjoy!

At the exact moment, Korra’s chest rose and she let out a breath. Asami heard it and looked.

She exclaimed joyfully “No look! She’s breathing.” Brushing a brown lock from a tanned cheek, she whispered in awe “She’s so beautiful.”  

Taking her right cheek in her hand, she turned her beautiful face towards hers. A love song was rising in her heart, and she began to sing.

“ _What would I give to live where you are?_ ” She started stroking her soft skin.  
“ _What would I pay to stay here beside you_ ?” 

At this moment, a wave washed Tenzin and Mako up to the beach, and the crab lifted his head to see where they were, having gone through a rough night due to the storm. 

Asami, his charge, was leaning over a female human looking down lovingly at her, and singing to her—wait a sec, SINGING TO HER?!?!

“ _What would I do to see you smiling at me_ ?” 

His jaw promptly fell onto the rock, and Bumi went over to him and closed it.

“ _Where would we walk, where would we run_  
_If we could stay all day in the sun? ”_

Korra could hear the beautiful voice singing, and she could feel the hand stroking her cheek, and she finally made her hand reach up and touch the soft skin. 

“ _Just you and me_  
_And I could be ”_

The sun warmed on her face and she opened her eyes to find the silhouette of a stunning woman bending over her. She was singing, and she sounded *amazing*.

“ _Part of your world…_ ” 

Her eyes…her eyes were like the deepest green she had ever seen, shining with love and desire and longing the princess had never seen before. Somehow, Korra knew that this girl would be the one she would spend the rest of her life with.

And she reacted as if in a dream. She reached up with one hand, curled her fingers into soft hair and pulled the girl down to kiss her.

Asami froze. She certainly was _not_ expecting to be kissed.

But the girl felt so warm and she tasted so good, her heart overrode her mind; she kissed her back, wrapping her arms around shoulders and pressing her down onto the sand.

Tenzin promptly fainted dead away. Mako covered his eyes and looked away. Bumi just looked to the other side muttering “Teenage hormones, sheesh.”

“Korra!” A voice shouted, causing Asami to pull away and look.

Naga had spotted them and was running at full gallop toward them barking.

She made to move but was stopped by Korra's hand.

“...don't go…”

\----

As they floated along, Korra said “You know what, I feel really bad not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess.” She sat back and rubbed her chin in thought as Asami leaned forward eagerly. “Is it, ah, Miyuki?”

Asami made a face causing Korra to laugh. “Haha! Okay, not Miyuki. What about Mae? Jessie?”

Tenzin chose that moment to hop up and whisper “Asami. Her name is Asami.”

Korra turned to look, murmuring “Asami…”

The girl suddenly nodded, smiling. Korra turned back.

“Oh, Asami? That's your name?” She smiled and said, “Well that's really pretty.”

\----

Korra threw her harpoon into the boat, jumped into it and began rowing.

“Korra, what are you doing!?” Bolin shouted, running to the rail.

“Bolin, I lost her once! I'm not gonna lose her again!” The princess shouted, rowing as fast as her arms would go.

Soon her eyes caught a yellow glow underneath the surface of the ocean. She threw the anchor down, grabbed her harpoon and dove into the water.

She saw Asami being held at trident point by that--that _thing_ that had taken her. She carefully took aim…

“Don't fool with me, ya little brat! Contract or not, I'll blast you to--ow!”

The harpoon zipped by, cut Azula's arm and lodged itself in the rock.

The sea witch whirled around to see Korra glaring at her. “Why you little fool!”

\----

Hiroshi and Tenzin floated nearby, watching as Asami gazed longingly at the unconscious form of Korra on the beach.

Tenzin was surprised when Hiroshi said “She really does love her. Doesn't she, Tenzin?”

The crab nodded in agreement. “Well, you know, it's like I always say, Your Majesty: children have to be free to lead their own lives.”

Hiroshi looked down at his old friend and grinned. “You always say that?”

Tenzin chuckled ruefully.

The sea king then looked back. “Then I suppose there's just one problem left.”

“And what's that, sir?”

Hiroshi said in a soft voice “How much I'm going to miss her.”

Tenzin gazed dumbfounded at the king as Hiroshi lowered his trident into the water and sent a glowing beam of light toward his daughter.

Asami was drawn out of her musing when she felt a warmth on her tail. She looked down to see her father's magic. She gasped in amazement, and then joyfully turned to the beach.

Hiroshi smiled softly and Tenzin lit up in delight as Asami dove into the water one last time.

Korra groaned, sitting up as she held her head. A light caught her eye; she looked up to see…

Asami stepping out of the water dressed in a shimmering red gown.

The princess let out a joyful whoop, leaped up and ran to the girl, hoisting her into her arms; Asami laughed as she was spun around.

Lowering her to the ground, Korra felt her heart soar at the beautiful green eyes.

They leaned forward…

And shared a tender kiss.

\----

(Pirate!Korra and mermaid! Asami)

They were as silent as wind, carefully picking their way through the carnival.

Once they arrived at the tent, Opal stationed herself at the entrance, drawing her pistols. She looked at Korra and said “Good luck.”

The captain nodded her and then carefully walked in, Bolin and Mako following.

The tank was still there in the middle of the ring. And there was the mermaid, gazing forlornly at the bottom.

Korra motioned for the brothers to wait, then stepped over to the tank.

She gently tapped on the glass, and the creature looked up. Green eyes narrowed, and then a confused look appeared. She surfaced and gazed at Korra.

The captain grinned. “We're gettin’ ya outta here, lassie. You're coming with us back to our ship.”

The mermaid gasped silently. Then she grabbed Korra's hand and smiled.

Korra fought back her blush. “Now, now, hold on, don't be thankin’ us yet. We gotta get you out first.” She then introduced the brothers. “This is Mako and Bolin, my mates. They'll help.”

“Hi,” said Bolin with a friendly smile. Mako said nothing but smiled himself.

“Okay, get the sailcloth ready. I'll get her out and then we need to move fast.”

\----

(After the craziness of being rescued, Korra and the mermaid have a few moments alone)

Korra carried the raw fish into her cabin, pausing a moment to scratch Naga behind the ears. “How's she doin’ in there, girl?”

The dog yipped, causing Korra to chuckle. “Ah, I see. Thanks for keepin’ watch; I'll make sure Mako gets ya a big juicy bone next time we're in port.” Naga wagged her tail at that.

Then she crossed over to the bathroom door, opening it.

The mermaid was leaning back in the tub, eyes closed. She didn't appear to be sleeping, though.

She then opened her eyes and saw the captain. She sat up and smiled broadly.

Raava, that smile. That would make an iceberg melt. The pirate shook herself out of her reverie and sat down next to the bathtub holding out the fish.

“Brought ya something to eat. Wasn't sure if you wanted it cooked or not. If, if ya need me to, I can get Pema to---”

The creature grabbed the salmon out of Korra's hands and tore into it, crunching through bone and scales as she sated her hunger. Korra could only watch dumbfounded as the girl finished its head and tail and all.

When she was finished, the mermaid wiped the scales from her mouth and sighed in satisfaction. Korra couldn't help but laugh.

“Boy, you've got one hell of an appetite. Bet ya could beat Bolin in an eatin’ contest.”

The girl blushed prettily and moved her hair behind her, revealing her...rather lovely chest.

‘ _Oh. Oh, she's not wearin’ a top. Damn it, stop starin’ at her like that!’_

“So, uh, you feeling better?”

The mermaid nodded.

“Oh, good. Hope this tub is big enough. It's actually big enough for two but it's usually me takin’ a bath. I'll let you get some rest now.” She made to get up but was stopped by the hand on her arm. Green eyes gazed pleading at her.

“You...you don't want me to leave?”

She shook her head.

“Do you...do you want me to get in with ya?”

She nodded, causing every part of Korra's body to heat up.

“O--Okay, let me just get me clothes off.” She began to undress, noticing how verdant orbs watched every piece of clothing come off.

Now if it were one of the girls in Ba Sing Se, she'd have everything off and they'd be kissing right now.

But this seemed different somehow. She felt shy like it was the first time again.

‘ _Oh for Raava's sake, you're just gettin’ in the tub with her, Korra, you're not gonna sleep together! Wait how would that work with--stop thinking ‘bout that, damn it!’_

Finally, she was bare. She pulled her hair up into a bun and then climbed in.

The mermaid settled herself into Korra's side, laying her head against her shoulder. The pirate was glad at that; she wouldn't be able to see her bright red face.

She cleared her throat. “So, uh, do ya...can ya talk?”

She nodded and then tapped her throat.

“Oh, but ya want to wait until your shock's worn off. I understand. But I can't call ya ‘mermaid’. Do ya have a name?”

The beauty furrowed her brow in thought then she took Korra's hand  and drew letters in her palm.

“A...S...A...M...I. Asami. Hey, I like that name.” Korra then did the same thing. “My name is K...O...R...R...A.”

Asami smiled, and then brushed the hair from her forehead. Then she leaned against Korra again.

Now that she knew her name, the pirate found she could relax a bit. She wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “So you were captured by that bastard of a ringmaster?”

Asami shook her head; the pirate looked down at her in confusion. “Then how’d ya get there?”

The mermaid spelled out another word. S...O...L...D.

“What? Sold? Who sold ya?”

A...F...I...S...H...E...R...M...A...N.

“A fisherman? I take it he caught ya?”

Asami nodded.

“That’s awful. Wish I could find him; wouldn’t mind tearin’ him a new one.”

Asami grinned at her and made a punching motion. Korra chuckled. “Aye, like that. So do ya have a family?”

Y...E...S.

“Mother and father?”

B...O...T...H…G...O...N…E.

“Oh. I'm sorry. You're all alone, then?”

Asami nodded.

“Well, don't worry; ya can stay with us long as ya need to.”

\----

(After a battle against the Red Lotus crew)  
Korra limped into the cabin, wincing as her wound stung with the salt water from the battle. “Should have known Zaheer was waitin’ for us,” she muttered as she took off her jacket. 

But as she sat down on the bed, she heard the sounds of water and then a soft voice came out of the bathroom.  
“Korra?” 

Ah, hell.

“I’m here, Sami,” the pirate said, unbuttoning her shirt and jacket. The last thing she wanted was for Asami to see her hurt. 

“Are you okay?”

“Er...not exactly.” Well, no delaying the inevitable.

The pirate got up and walked very slowly into the bathroom.

Asami sat up in the tub, water splashing out. “You’re hurt!”

“Ah, not too bad; y’should see the other guy,” Korra joked with a chuckle but then groaned as she felt the wound twitch. “Ouch! Vaatu’s balls, that hurts.”

The mermaid then said in a no-nonsense tone “Get in.”

“Beg pardon?”

“Get in; I can heal ya.” 

“What?”

“Just get in, Korra!”

Deciding not to get her mad, the pirate did as she was “asked”, taking off her clothes and climbing into the tub. “All right, now how in the name of Raava are ya gonna heal me?”

“Just watch.” The mermaid put a hand on the raw, red wound, closed her eyes and…

She began to sing.

Korra could only stare in amazement as the water glowed bright blue and swirled around Asami’s hands then onto the marred flesh.

She yelped as the water became hot and seared, and then cooled. Then the liquid sloughed off into the tub, leaving her skin unmarred.

The song ended, yet Asami didn’t take her hands away gazing down shyly at them. The captain gaped and then looked up at her.

“...why didn’t ya tell me you could do that?”

“You didn’t ask,” the mermaid said with a smile.

“Okay, that’s fair enough,” Korra answered, grinning at her.

Both then realized that they were looking at each other…  
The pirate glanced down at those red lips and then back up at her. She then reached up and touched Asami’s cheek; the creature closed her eyes at the touch. 

“Asami...would ya hate me if I--if I kissed ya right now?”

“...Korra, I've been wanting you to kiss me since you rescued me.”

“That long? Ya should’ve said somethin’.”

Asami opened her mouth to protest but was silenced as gentle lips pressed against hers.

It was everything she wanted...and more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps I'll eventually do other scenes, such as the dinner scene and the scene on the wedding ship but there it is.  
> As always, don't forget to say hi!


End file.
